Les Esprits de Snoggletog
by Plume1304
Summary: Inspiré de A Christmas Carol. La nuit de Snoggletog, trois esprits viennent visiter Harold. Hijack, fluff.


_Titre : _Et les flocons tombent encore

_Auteur : _Plume1304

_Disclaimer : _Les personnages sont la propriété de Dreamworks Animation.

_Bla bla important : _Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est un nouvel OS de Noël (toujours en retard, oui), que je n'apprécie pas vraiment, mais que voulais quand même partager.

_Bla bla moins important :_ Mention du _Cadeau du Furie Nocturne_. Pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas vu, Snoggletog correspond à Noël !

_Warning :_ Fluff, fluff, fluff et encore du fluff !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><em>Les Esprits de Snoggletog<em>

* * *

><p>— Hors de question.<p>

— Bunny, fais-le pour l'esprit de Noël !

— _Hors de question !_

— Alors fais-le pour Jack !

— ...

— ...

— Vous vous moquez de moi, pas vrai ?

Fée soupira et Nord se passa une main sur le visage. Voilà maintenant plus de vingt minutes qu'ils essayaient de convaincre le lapin de Pâques, mais celui-ci n'était pas vraiment du genre coopératif. Devant un soupir dédaigneux de sa part, Tatiana s'impatienta.

— Bunnymund ! s'écria-t-elle. On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis, alors tu vas le faire, pour Jack ! Est-ce compris ?

_Bunnymund_ écarquilla les yeux et hocha vivement la tête, muet de stupeur devant le soudain emportement de la Gardienne.

— Bien. Alors tu prends ton costume et...

— C'est hors de...

Sab, les sourcils froncés, fit apparaitre une petite pierre tombale dorée devant ses yeux, et Bunny se tut.

— ... Et tu le fais. Et avec un peu plus d'entrain, s'il te plait !

La lapin grommela entre ses dents et s'empara de ce que lui tendait la fée des dents. Il tapota ensuite le sol de la patte, et un énorme trou apparu au milieu de la salle.

— Pour l'esprit de Noël, Bunny ! lui cria Nord avec son accent russe, alors qu'il sautait dans le terrier.

Les trois autres gardiens purent nettement entendre un hurlement rageur avant que le trou ne se referme.

OoO

— Harold ? fit une voix douce, derrière lui.

Il se retourna sur Astrid, qui tordait ses doigts nerveusement dans la pénombre.

— Tout le monde t'attend.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et ajusta la chemise verdâtre qu'il portait, avant de passer une main hésitante dans ses cheveux.

— J'arrive, lui répondit-il. Dans quelques minutes.

Astrid hocha la tête et sortit silencieusement de la pièce. La porte se referma sur elle en un cliquetis. Astrid ne savait pas exactement à quel moment leur relation était devenue si hésitante. A vrai dire, elle avait commencé à s'apercevoir qu'Harold lui filait lentement entre ses doigts sans qu'elle ne puisse le rattraper il y a quelques mois, lorsque Jack était partit.

C'était en automne, alors qu'Harold et elle — et puis finalement tout le village— planifiaient leur mariage qui devait avoir lieu à la fin de l'hiver prochain. Ils étaient alors tous plongés dans une sorte de bulle, mis à part Jack, qui, bien qu'affichant son éternel sourire moqueur, ne semblait pas vraiment heureux. Astrid ne s'en était pas aperçue ; elle n'était pas particulièrement attachée à Jack, et elle prévoyait ses noces — elle avait d'autres dragons à fouetter.

Harold non plus ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte, perdu dans le tourbillon de joie qui s'émanait de la foule depuis l'annonce de la cérémonie. Aussi, lorsque Jack lui annonça qu'il quittait Berk, probablement définitivement, il en fut estomaqué. Mais il fut bien vite accaparé par son père qui l'entraina dans un coin pour lui toucher deux mots à propos de "quelque chose de très sérieux, fils", qu'il n'avait au final même pas retenu. Ça avait peiné Jack, mais, monopolisé par tout le village, le brun ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Et puis Jack était partit, comme ça. Avant que quiconque ne puisse l'en empêcher. Et ce fût à partir de ce jour-là, s'était aperçu Astrid avec du recul, qu'Harold avait commencé à lui échapper progressivement. Il avait tout d'abord commencé par se désintéresser du mariage, et à se montrer de plus en plus distant avec elle. Oh, bien sûr, il répondait à ses gestes d'affection, mais tout était devenu presque mécanique.

Astrid soupira une nouvelle fois derrière la porte close, puis se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, où était réuni tout le village pour célébrer Snoggletog. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle fut assaillie par Tempête et Rustik, et elle s'efforça de ranger Harold dans un coin de sa tête.

Le futur chef, en proie aux mêmes pensées que la blonde, faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il savait qu'il devait se rendre à la Grande Salle, en tant que futur chef, mais il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Depuis que Jack était partit, il se sentait seul. Après tout, il n'avait pas tant de points communs que ça avec les autres vikings.

Harold savait qu'il en faisait sûrement trop, mais il se sentait mal à l'aise en songeant que ça allait être la première fois depuis des années qu'il passerait un Snoggletog sans lui. Il soupira une dernière fois et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas résolu. Seulement, à peine eu-t-il posé la main sur le bois qu'un son étouffé derrière lui le fit sursauter.

— Hop, hop, hop, jeune homme, gronda une voix dans son dos. Tu reviens ici tout de suite.

Lorsqu'Harold se retourna, une forte envie de rire s'empara de lui en voyant un lapin de sa taille, un bonnet vert et rouge surmonté d'une clochette vissé sur ses oreilles. Cependant, l'air mécontent de la bête lui fit passer son envie de s'esclaffer, et il afficha donc un air ahuri à la place.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

— Bunny, se contenta de répondre la bestiole. L'esprit des No... Snoggletogs passés.

Harold passa rapidement une main sur son front pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre, mais la fit retomber le long de son corps en s'apercevant que tout était parfaitement normal.

— Que faîtes vous ici ?

La bestiole — Bunny — secoua la tête en grommelant dans son pelage.

— Ça ne se voit pas ? grogna-t-il. Je porte un ridicule bonnet avec une clochette — une _clochette_ ! — tout ça pour que l'autre engelure albinos aille mieux. Oh, pardon, _Jack_, railla-t-il.

Le cœur d'Harold rata un battement.

— Vous connaissez Jack ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

Bunny hocha la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, et tapota deux fois de la patte. Une galerie prit place sous le regard ahuri du viking.

— Après toi, s'effaça le gardien.

Cependant, le brun recula de quelques pas en fixant le trou les yeux écarquillés, alors il dût l'empoigner fermement par l'épaule et sauter lui-même.

Harold sentit l'air se brouiller tout autour de lui, puis ce fût le noir total. Tout sembla vibrer l'espace d'un instant, et il se retrouva dans sa hutte, intact et soulagé. Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, il poussa un petit cri étranglé. Là, en face... C'était _lui, _avec une dizaine d'année en moins. Derrière, son père, sa barbe plus rousse que jamais, le regardait fièrement.

Harold se souvenait de cette scène. Il avait douze ans, à l'époque, et ne connaissait pas encore Jack. C'était le soir de Snoggletog, et un feu rougeoyant crépitait doucement dans la cheminée.

— Tu te souviens de ça ? lui glissa Bunny, qu'il avait oublié.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Harold hocha la tête distraitement en fixant l'étrange scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Son père tendit brusquement un couteau et un petit bouclier à son fils, qui les regarda les yeux ronds.

— Tout ce dont un viking à besoin pour tuer des dragons ! s'exclama son père en les tendant au petit brun, qui les empoigna.

Harold lisait dans les yeux de l'enfant — _les siens _— un mélange de joie et déception. Etrange association, mais il s'en souvenait nettement, c'était ce qu'il avait ressentit lorsque son père lui avait tendu ses présents, il y a de ça quelques Snoggletogs. Il avait été un peu mal à l'aise, comme si il n'était pas destiné à devenir un vrai viking, — un tueur de dragons. Et il en était maintenant sûr, bien des années plus tard.

Soudainement, l'enfant se leva et gravit les marches en bois de l'escalier quatre à quatre pour aller poser les armes dans sa chambre. Harold le suivit du regard.

— Tu peux y aller, chuchota l'esprit de Snoggletog à son oreille. Ils ne nous voient pas.

Sans plus attendre, Harold suivit les traces de son ancien lui, et le trouva devant la fenêtre, le regard fixé sur quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer. Et puis, le petit s'empara d'une petite statuette de glace de la forme d'un petit dragon, et Harold put nettement l'entendre murmurer un "merci" en direction du ciel avant de la poser précieusement sur le rebord de son lit.

Harold se souvenait de cette statuette, la première qu'il avait reçue, au milieu de couteaux et de boucliers. Il avait été touché par ce cadeau, sans savoir d'où il venait, et il avait longtemps craint qu'il ne fonde. Mais la petite statue n'avait pas bougé au fil des années, inexplicablement, et plusieurs autres l'avaient rejointe au fur et à mesure des Snoggletogs qu'il passait.

Une main s'abattit violemment sur son épaule et il poussa un hoquet de stupeur avant que Bunny ne l'interrompe.

— Il faut qu'on y aille, s'expliqua-t-il. Il nous reste encore deux Snoggletogs passés, et Fée et Nord attendent.

— Pardon ? demanda Harold, n'ayant rien compris à ce que lui racontait le lapin. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, au juste ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on...

— Plus tard, les questions, l'interrompit Bunny en tapotant de la patte.

Et puis ils sautèrent tous les deux — tout du moins, Bunny sauta et tira Harold de force — avant de se retrouver dans la grande Salle, entourés de dizaines de vikings dansant et riant. Harold fut déconcerté un instant et se demanda à quelle époque il se trouvait de s'apercevoir dans un coin, à quinze ans, avec un Jack au regard moqueur.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était avec lui, se rappela Harold. Il l'avait trouvé tombant du ciel lors d'une de ses expéditions avec Krokmou. Affolé de le voir inconscient — mais serrant malgré tout un bâton veiné de glace dans ses mains —, il l'avait ramené au village où Gothi avait pris soin de lui. Harold avait ensuite insisté pour être son tuteur et lui montrer la vie ici, à Berk. Mais sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer, Jack semblait le connaître, même si il ne le lui avait jamais dit clairement.

Harold sortit de ses souvenirs et braqua son regard sur son ancien lui et Jack qui se penchait pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Le brun ne se savait plus ce qu'il lui disait, mais il se vit ricaner bêtement avec de passer une main entre ses clavicules.

En se voyant faire, Harold passa une de ses propres mains sous son chandail, et en ressortit un petit lacet de cuir où pendait un petit flocon sculpté. C'était Jack qui le lui avait offert lors de ce Snoggletog, pour le remercier. Il avait également reçu un autre de ces petits dragons de glace, qu'il avait posé avec les autres.

Il laissa le petit flocon apparent et se tourna vers Bunny, qui fit apparaitre un nouveau terrier.

— C'est presque fini, promit-il.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux sur la place du village, vide. Harold se demanda quelques instants pourquoi est-ce qu'il se trouvait ici, avant de s'apercevoir sur les marches devant la grande salle, seul et grelottant.

C'était la nuit de Snoggletog où il avait perdu son casque, et Krokmou. Il avait alors seize ans. La bête l'avait quitté quelques jours auparavant pour aller il ne savait où, et Harold était affolé à l'idée de ne plus le revoir. Tous les dragons étaient revenus sauf le sien, aussi, il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à la fête. Il s'était posté sur les marches dans le vain espoir de revoir son ami voler vers lui. Le brun s'était longuement maudit pour avoir créé cette nouvelle prothèse au dragon, qui lui permettait de voler seul, et n'avait pas compris pourquoi Krokmou n'était toujours pas revenu.

Harold secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité, et s'approcha de son double et contournant l'arbre de Snoggletog fait de planches vertes qu'ils avaient dressé au centre du village. Lorsqu'il l'eut finalement atteint, le froid et la fatigue l'atteignirent finalement, et il se vit tomber de sommeil.

Il se tourna vers le lapin en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

— C'est maintenant que ça va être intéressant, se contenta-t-il de répondre, évasif.

Et au même moment, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent en grinçant un peu, laissant passer des éclats de joie et de rire provenant de l'intérieur de la pièce, et Jack en sortit. Harold le vit s'approcher lentement de la forme qui gisait au sol, puis l'albinos se pencha et le prit dans ses bras avant de le serrer contre cœur. Et puis, d'un coup, il s'envola légèrement en direction de la hutte du brun.

Harold hoqueta, et ne prit même pas la peine de le suivre, sachant déjà ce qu'il se passerait par la suite. Il se souvenait s'être réveillé le matin dans son lit, au chaud, sans savoir comment il avait atterrit là. Tout ce dont il arrivait à se remémorer était que ses rêves tourmentés s'étaient métamorphosés en des pensées bien plus belles et plus légères. Et il eut la surprise de voir une nouvelle petite statuette, cette fois-ci de la forme d'un furie nocturne, enfermée au creux de son poing.

A peine quelques heures plus tard, Krokmou était de retour, avec son casque.

— C'est le dernier par lequel tu devras passer, entendit-il soudainement derrière lui, avant de se sentir une nouvelle fois poussé dans un trou.

Il se retrouva dans sa chambre, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si il ne venait pas de revivre trois de ses fêtes passées.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? interrogea-t-il Bunny, qui fixait sa rangée de dragons de glaces les yeux écarquillés en murmurant des "L'engelure, tu n'es pas croyable".

Harold ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste des réponses, pour le moment.

— Je viens de te montrer trois de tes Snoggletogs passés.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'on m'a forc... Pour votre bonheur, à tous les deux, se reprit-il en grimaçant et en tirant la langue de dégoût. Nord va bientôt arriver, je dois te laisser.

Et puis il disparut par un de ses tunnels, ne laissant pas le temps à Harold de répliquer. Le brun se retrouva seul, le regard dans le vide, sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. D'ailleurs, cela était-il vraiment arrivé ? Un lapin de deux mètres de hauteur coiffé d'un chapeau vert avec une clochette se proclamant "esprit des Snoggletogs passés" était-il vraiment venu dans sa chambre ? Cela paraissait complètement surréaliste. Il avait dû rêver. Il avait _sûrement _dû rêver, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Et à peine eut-il réussi à se convaincre qu'un étrange bruit d'aspiration retentit, et un homme étrange à la barbe blanche vêtu de rouge sauta sur le sol, le faisant trembler.

— Oh, oh, oh ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi. Je suis l'esprit des Snoggletogs présents.

Harold sursauta vivement et hoqueta en voyant toute l'encre qui recouvrait ses bras. Il fit quelques pas en arrière en secouant la tête. Et dire qu'il venait tout juste de se convaincre que rien de tout ceci n'était réel !

— Tu peux m'appeler Nord, poursuivit le géant.

Alors c'était _lui_, le fameux Nord dont parlait Bunny ? se demanda Harold en fixant l'esprit qui le faisait un peu penser à son père.

— Tu viens ? demanda l'homme en rouge, gentiment.

Il lui inspirait étrangement confiance. Peut-être était-ce dû à sa ressemblance avec Stoïck, mais Harold décida de le suivre. Plus vite il le ferait, plus vite il sortirait de ce délire, de toute façon.

Il hocha la tête tandis que Nord sortait une boule de verre de sa poche. Il la jeta ensuite sur le sol, et alors qu'Harold grimaçait à l'avance en anticipant le bruit du verre brisé, un portail apparut devant ses yeux ébahis. Le père Noël s'effaça.

— Après toi, glissa-t-il avec un accent que le brun n'avait encore jamais entendu

Le portail l'inquiétait moins que les terriers de Bunny, aussi n'hésita-t-il pas autant avant de passer à travers. Lorsqu'il en sortit, il fut aussitôt assailli par un tourbillon de couleurs et de lumière. De divers objets vinrent voler près de lui et il se baissa pour éviter un bout de bois avec un semblant d'ailes. Il se recula vivement pour échapper à tout cela et buta contre le dos de Nord qui riait à gorge déployée.

— Bienvenue chez moi ! lui dit-il en écartant les bras. Bienvenue à l'Atelier du Père Noël ! Tu es chanceux, tu sais. Beaucoup d'enfants aimeraient être à ta place !

Harold ne comprenait strictement rien à ce que lui racontait Nord. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était Noël, et encore moins de ce qu'était cet endroit. Il sentit soudain quelque chose buter contre son pied, et baissa le regard pour voir une étrange petite créature vêtue de rouge se redresser en se frottant le front et en ramassant une assiette de biscuits.

— Ils ne nous voient pas, mais ils peuvent nous toucher, le prévint Nord. Fais attention aux elfes, ils sont partout.

Harold hocha la tête et suivit Nord qui s'avançait en tachant de lui expliquer du mieux qu'il pouvait ce qu'était cet endroit. Harold ne l'écoutait que distraitement, préférant fixer avec ébahissement les jouets qui mouvaient seuls, où les étranges créatures poilues que Nord avait nommées "yétis" s'activer en babillant joyeusement.

— Et donc, je devrais être en train de livrer les cadeaux, mais je suis avec toi. Ce sont donc les yétis qui s'en chargent en attendant que je revienne, continuait le grand homme. Oh, pourvu qu'ils ne gâchent pas tout, ce serait _catastrophique_ !

Ils arrivèrent enfin au centre de l'Atelier où trônait un énorme _globe_ lumineux. Lorsqu'Harold avait demandé plus de détails, son compagnon de trajet lui expliqua que chaque lumière représentait un enfant qui croyait en eux. Harold avait haussé les épaules, mais n'avait pas osé demander plus de précisions.

— Bon, ce n'est pas tout, tonna Nord, mais j'ai une mission ! Allons voir Jack !

Le cœur d'Harold rata un battement.

— Jack ? Jack est ici ?

— Bien sûr, où veux-tu qu'il soit ? Il est venu se réfugier ici depuis quelques jours — depuis qu'il t'a quitté, en fait. On ne l'a pas beaucoup vu, d'ailleurs. Il reste dans ses appartements la plupart du temps, et sort parfois pour ennuyer les yétis.

— Il m'a dit qu'il partait parce que son travail de gardien lui prenait beaucoup trop de temps, balbutia Harold.

— Jack Frost, travaillé ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! répliqua Nord, les yeux pétillants.

En traversant les couloirs, ils croisèrent un étrange petit homme jaune fait de sable qui ne les remarqua pas, puis ils arrivèrent finalement devant une porte de bois recouverte de givre. Pas de doute, Jack se trouvait bien à l'intérieur, songea Harold, impatient à l'idée de revoir son ami.

Nord passa à travers la porte sous le regard estomaqué du brun, qui fut agrippé par le poignet et tiré lui aussi à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il en resta figé de stupeur un instant, avant de se ressaisir et de jeta un bref regard circulaire dans la chambre. Son regard tomba sur Jack, assis près de la fenêtre, le regard dans le vide, et il se précipita vers lui en scandant son nom.

— Il ne nous voit pas, lui non plus, l'informa Nord lorsque Harold leva les sourcils en constatant l'absence de réaction de l'albinos.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est comme ça ? demanda-t-il. On dirait qu'il est vide.

L'homme en rouge haussa les épaules.

— Il est comme ça depuis qu'il t'a quitté. Avant, lorsqu'il passait nous voir, il avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Harold secoua la tête pour essayer de s'éclaircir les idées, puis posa de nouveau ses yeux sur Jack, des dizaines de questions lui traversant l'esprit.

— Pourquoi est-ce que vous me montrez ça ? questionna-t-il finalement Nord, espérant que celui-ci lui fournira une réponse plus claire que Bunny.

— Pour l'aider, répondit le géant en montrant Jack du menton. Et pour t'aider, toi. Et aussi parce que c'est mon travail, de rendre les gens heureux le jour de Snoggletog.

Ça n'avançait pas vraiment Harold, mais il hocha tout de même la tête devant l'air respectueux de Nord. Finalement, ce dernier posa une main sur son épaule.

— C'est un bon garçon, tu sais. Il mérite d'être heureux. Bon, il faut y aller. Ça va être le tour de Fée.

Il sortit une nouvelle boule en verre de sa poche et la fit tomber sur le sol de la chambre de l'albinos. Un nouveau passage apparut dans un bruit étouffé, et Harold s'y avança, en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son ami et à son air triste.

Lorsqu'il fut de retour dans sa propre chambre, il épousseta ses vêtements dans un geste machinal, tout en fixant Nord.

— Je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider ?

— Ça, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, sourit l'homme.

Et puis il repassa une dernière fois le portail en adressant un signe de tête en brun et en scandant "Oh, oh, oh !", le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Pourquoi Jack lui aurait-il mentit en lui disant qu'il avait trop de travail pour rester avec lui ? Il était vrai qu'il l'avait un peu délaissé à cause de son mariage avec Astrid, mais...

Le brun s'affala sur son lit, ses pensées ne le menant à rien. Il resta seul encore un instant, avant qu'un petit tintement ne vienne le perturber. Il se redressa pour voir une femme — du moins, il le pensait — recouverte de plumes multicolores, des cornes de rennes en tissu fixées sur sa tête. Elle rit un instant devant son regard halluciné, avant de se présenter d'une voix douce.

— Bonjour, chantonna-t-elle. Je suis Fée, l'esprit des Snoggletogs futurs.

Et lorsqu'elle fit vibrer ses ailes, Harold décréta qu'elle portait très bien son nom. Il se redressa pour se retrouver debout face à elle.

— Tu es prêt ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il hocha la tête, impatient de voir ce que la fée pouvait bien lui montrer, et elle ouvrit la sacoche qu'elle avait passée autour de ses épaules. Elle en sortit une poignée de sable jaune, qu'elle avait emprunté à Sab avant d'arriver. La Gardienne adressa un clin d'oeil à Harold qui la fixait les yeux plissés, puis souffla dans sa paume. Aussitôt, les grains de sable s'envolèrent et commencèrent à envahir l'espace, les obligeant à fermer les yeux.

Lorsqu'ils purent ouvrir à nouveau les paupières, ils se trouvaient aux bords de Berk. Des rangées de pierres tombales s'élevaient, et Harold sentit son sang se glacer. Il se tourna, inquiet, vers Fée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se trouvaient ici ? Qui était mort ? Il n'était pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse.

La Gardienne se contenta de lui indiquer sa droite avec un signe de tête, lui enjoignant de regarder dans cette direction. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Harold put voir une version plus âgée de lui même, serpentant entre les tombes, les épaules voutées.

Il courut jusqu'à lui, à la fois anxieux et impatient de savoir où il se rendait, et retint son souffle en se voyant tomber à genoux près de l'une des plus grandes pierres.

En s'approchant, il put nettement distinguer le nom de son père gravé dans la roche.

— Papa, murmura-t-il, la voix glacée d'effroi.

Il déglutit difficilement— après tout, ce n'était pas la réalité, n'est-ce pas ? — et observa son double. Derrière lui, Fée posa une main douce sur son épaule.

L'Harold plus âgé resta silencieux, assis les bras passés autour de ses genoux, jusqu'à ce que des pas se fassent entendre derrière lui. Les deux bruns tournèrent la tête pour voir Astrid, les joues rougies par le froid.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

— A ton avis ?

Harold fut choqué de l'agressivité des paroles de son double. Il tourna la tête vers Fée, qui papillonnait des ailes à côté de lui, afin d'avoir quelques explications.

— Vous ne vous entendez plus vraiment depuis la mort de ton père.

Fée sembla hésiter un instant, puis pencha la tête sur le côté et poursuivit :

— A vrai dire, tu ne t'entends plus avec personne.

A côté d'eux, Astrid soupira et partit. En la suivant du regard, il la vit rejoindre un homme d'à peu près leur âge, mais dont il ne connaissait pas l'identité. Ils s'en allèrent tous les deux sans même regarder en arrière.

— Regarde, l'interpella la Gardienne en lui indiquant son double, toujours près de la tombe.

Harold acquiesça et la contourna pour se retrouver accroupi près de la pierre froide. Soudainement, un vent frais vint leur fouetter le visage, et une myriade de petits flocons les englobèrent. Lorsqu'ils tombèrent au sol, des arabesques givrées serpentaient sur la pierre, et une nouvelle petite statuette de glace y était posée. Les épaules de l'Harold du futur s'affaissèrent et il s'empara de l'objet d'une main tremblante. Puis, il ferma les yeux, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour murmurer des mots que le jeune viking ne comprit pas.

L'instant suivant, du sable doré avait envahi le cimetière. Cependant, lorsqu'ils purent de nouveau ouvrir les yeux, le décor n'avait pas changé. Harold soupira.

— Encore ?

Le brun se chercha ensuite rapidement des yeux, mais il ne se trouva nulle part. Il put, en revanche, distinguer la présence d'Astrid, accroupie, et du garçon qu'il avait vu lors du Snoggletog précédent. Ils semblaient plus âgés d'une dizaine d'années. Harold s'approcha, et lorsqu'il fut assez près, il hoqueta. Sur la tombe était inscrit son propre nom.

— Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-il. Pitié, dites moi que je suis mort glorieusement.

— A vrai dire, hésita Fée, à côté de lui, tu as fait une mauvaise chute en volant sur ton dragon. Tu avais refusé qu'on t'accompagne, et...

Le viking soupira et se reconcentra sur Astrid, qui déposa quelques fleurs sur la terre gelée par le froid.

— Ça va aller ? s'enquit l'autre garçon.

Elle hocha la tête et agrippa la main que lui tendait l'autre pour se remettre debout.

— Ça va, Erett, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Le dénommé Erett hocha la tête à son tour, l'air peu convaincu, puis ils s'en allèrent tous les deux, main dans la main. Lorsqu'Harold reposa son regard sur sa propre tombe, il frissonna lorsqu'il la constata dans le même état que celle de son père. Il se pencha pour attraper le dragon de glace qui y trônait, et le fit rouler entre ses doigts.

Seulement, le dos du dragon n'était pas lisse, et lorsqu'il porta la figurine plus près de ses yeux, il put y discerner gravées les lettres vacillantes qui formaient les mots "A jamais".

Il ferma les yeux.

— A jamais, répéta-t-il.

Il sentit l'air vibrer autour de lui. Le cimetière avait disparu.

Son dragon de glace aussi...

OoO

— Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez montré ça, tous les trois ? demanda-t-il pour la troisième fois, espérant que Fée serait moins évasive que les deux autres.

— Parce que vous méritez d'être heureux, tous les deux.

Raté. Il lui envoya un regard sceptique.

— Très bien, soupira finalement la Gardienne. Pense juste à ce que tu ressens, c'est tout.

Il la fixa quelques secondes en réfléchissant à ses paroles. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait pour Jack, mais une chose était sûre : il ne devait pas le quitter.

Bien vite, il se mit à réfléchir aux raisons de son départ. Ce jour-là, lorsqu'il l'avait prit à part, il lui avait confié avoir beaucoup à faire avec son travail de gardien, et avait mentionné qu'il ne voulait pas le gêner, lorsqu'il serait chef et marié à Astrid. Harold soupira à son tour.

— Je dois aller voir Jack.

Fée hocha vivement la tête, et ses ailes se mirent à battre plus vivement. Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil et sortit une des boules de Nord de sa sacoche. En lui adressant un clin d'oeil, elle la fit tomber sur le sol, et un nouveau portail aux teintes pastel prit place, toujours dans ce même bruit d'aspiration.

La Gardienne le traversa ensuite en indiquant à Harold de la suivre.

Lorsqu'il ressurgit de l'autre côté, il repéra qu'il se trouvait exactement au même endroit que lorsqu'il était venu accompagner de Nord. Se rappelant approximativement du chemin, il effectua quelques pas avant d'être percuté par l'une de ces étranges créatures à clochettes qu'il avait remarquées précédemment.

L'elfe — comme l'avait nommé Nord — lui tira le tissu de son pantalon et lui tendit une assiette pleine de petits sablés. Harold afficha quelques secondes une expression consternée avant de se rappeler que, cette fois, il se trouvait dans la réalité, et qu'on pouvait, par conséquent, le voir. Il détourna la proposition de la petite créature d'un signe de la main et se remit en marche avant de se baisser vivement pour éviter un autre de ces jouets volants. Il grogna un instant puis se mit à courir, suivit par le tintement des ailes de Fée.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle principale de l'atelier, où trônait l'immense globe, il eut la surprise de découvrir Bunny — qui avait enlevé son déguisement ridicule — Nord, et l'étrange petit homme de sable. Il s'arrêta net, figé de stupeur. D'étranges petits cœurs dorés prirent place au dessus de la tête du petit homme.

— Ah, le voila ! s'exclama Nord en l'apercevant. Harold Haddock !

— C'est pas trop tôt, ronchonna Bunny. Dépêche-toi d'aller voir Blanche Neige, elle est dans sa chambre.

Harold n'avait encore une fois rien comprit de ce que le lapin avait baragouiné, mais il fit quand même ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il serpenta entre les couloirs lorsqu'il entendit une dernière fois la voix de l'immense homme rouge tonner.

— L'esprit de Noël, Bunny, l'esprit de Noël !

Un hurlement rageur retentit et Harold n'y prêta pas attention, arrivé devant la porte givrée des appartements de Jack. Il inspira un grand coup, et l'ouvrit. En entendant le cliquètement de la porte, l'albinos leva la tête et afficha de grands yeux surpris en l'apercevant.

— Harold ? bredouilla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment est-ce que tu es venu ?

Le brun esquissa un geste vague de la main.

— Fée. Je pensais que tu travaillais, enchaîna-t-il rapidement pour éviter toute autre question de la part de l'albinos.

— Je suis en pause, répliqua aussitôt Jack.

Harold leva un sourcil interrogatif. Il s'avança jusqu'à lui et se hissa sur le rebord de la fenêtre lui aussi, les pieds pendants dans le vide.

— Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Reviens à Berk.

Jack haussa les épaules.

— Tu auras suffisamment à faire en étant chef. Et je ne veux pas te gêner, avec Astrid.

Harold se retient de souffler d'exaspération et se contenta de rouler des yeux ostensiblement.

— Abruti, cingla-t-il.

Et puis il entremêla tendrement leurs doigts, comme pour se faire pardonner de la dureté de ses paroles.

— Reviens, lui ordonna-t-il gentiment.

— Astrid...

Jack ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il n'avait pas mentionné la partie "Tu auras suffisamment à faire en étant chef". Harold sourit, et son sourire lui fut rendu par Jack.

— Astrid n'est pas un problème. Et puis, je crois que nous ne sommes pas vraiment faits pour être ensemble.

L'albinos hocha la tête.

— Dans ce cas, il se pourrait que j'accepte, lui confia-t-il avec espièglerie.

— J'espère bien.

Harold se rapprocha un peu plus de lui.

— Et, tu sais, il se pourrait également que je t'aime bien, poursuivit Jack.

— Je sais.

— Que je t'aime beaucoup bien.

Une pression plus forte sur ses doigts lui répondit.

OoO

Plus tard, en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, Harold en ressortit une nouvelle petite statuette glacée.

Et, en passant ses doigts sur sa surface, il remarqua avec un sourire que se dessinaient les lettres tremblantes et familières qui composaient les mots _A jamais_.

_FIN_

* * *

><p><em>Joyeuses Fêtes ! <em>


End file.
